Who's Miyoko
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Syaoran goes back to Japan after 4 years, and Sakura has vanished. Tomoyo knows something, but refuses to tell. will Syaoran find her? does she even want to b found? COMPLETELY FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

Who is Miyoko?  
  
Okay. This isn't a new story, but I've decided to redo everything I've written so far. So, please review, and I hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Training is over  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Syaoran! Don't be so hard!" Meilin dodged one of Syaoran's attacks, just barely missing a hit to the head. "They already said you don't have to marry me so you don't need to kill me to get out of it!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby!" Syaoran went at her again, this one more powerful then the last.  
  
"I am not! You're just in a bad mood!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Ohh, and why would you think that?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because, the Elders won't let you see your precious little Sakura! And, you want to know what I think?"  
  
"No." Syaoran said annoyed.  
  
"I think that after five years she's probably found someone else and forgotten you! She wouldn't care even if you could go back!"  
  
"What do you mean if I could go back!?!" He yelled, starting to get angry. Syaoran ran towards her actually hitting her this time.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled as hit kicked her in the back of the legs causing her to fall on her butt. She quickly stood up, refusing to admit defeat before continuing. "Well, it's not like the Elders would let you or anything."  
  
"Who says they'd need to?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Meilin stopped fighting and walked up to her cousin who had stopped fighting as well.  
  
"I don't need permission from them. I could escape anytime I wanted."  
  
"Oh then why haven't you?" Meilin said disbalivingly.  
  
"They would go after Sakura just to get me back here! You know that! Besides This is my last week here." He said in an almost happy tone.  
  
"Not funny Syaoran! You just said you wouldn't try to escape!" She whined.  
  
"When do I ever joke? I never said anything about escaping. I don't even have to think about escaping anymore."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Meilin asked, slightly worried.  
  
"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to leave! I was given permission this morning." He said triumphantly.  
  
~flash back~  
  
"Syaoran may I talk to you?" Yelan asked as she sat down in their rather large living room.  
  
"What about?" He said leaning against the couch she sat on.  
  
"Well, I've been talking with the elders, and I know how much you want to go back to Japan, and they've decide it would be okay if you do." She said calmly. Syaoran's face lit up.  
  
"Really!?! Are you serious!" He yelled surprised.  
  
"Yes, but why are you so excited?" Yelan asked confused, never had she seen her son seem so happy. She smiled a little as she saw the blush creep up on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Well, um..." He started nervously.  
  
"It's the same reason why you wouldn't marry Meilin. Am I right?" Syaoran just looked away. "What's her name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's the name of this girl you seem to like so much?" She repeated, still smiling a warm motherly smile.  
  
"Who said there was anyone?" He said thinking of only one person who could have told her, Meilin.  
  
"Well there is. Isn't there?"  
  
"Yes."He syarted, but was interrupted but someone in the hall.  
  
"It's Sakura."  
  
"WHAT!" He yelled as he ran into the hall to meet all four of his sisters, who were apparently listening intently.  
  
"You were taking too long. You're so shy you know that?" The oldest of them said.  
  
"Isn't that the card mistress?" Yelan asked, still sitting in the living room.  
  
"Yes." Another one of his sisters answered.  
  
"Syaoran, please come back in here. You can deal with your sisters later." Syaoran reluctantly came back in. "Now, is this true what you sisters have said?"  
  
"Yes." Syaoran answered staring at the floor.  
  
"Well that will definitely work to your advantage when it comes to the Elders. Especially if you wish to marry her."  
  
"MOTHER!" The sixteen-year-old Syaoran turned deep crimson, and there were giggles heard from the hall.  
  
"Girls please!" she yelled to the hall. She was satisfied when she heard them run away. Then she turned to Syaoran "You never know."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"And no one believed me when I said she was going to steal you from me!"  
  
"She didn't. You never had me. I don't love you like I do Sakura. Why can't you grasp that!"  
  
"Wait a minute you said love me but not like Sakura, right?" Syaoran ignored her. "RIGHT!" She yelled this time.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He said, not quite understanding what she was getting at.  
  
"Well, then that means you do love me!" She said victoriously.  
  
"Impossible!" Syaoran walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey where are you going!" She said chasing after him.  
  
~*~Airport~*~  
  
"Flight 917 from Hong Kong to Tomeda is now boarding. I repeat Flight 917..."  
  
Syaoran was standing among a group of people saying his good-byes. The group consisted of his mother, his sisters, Meilin, who he was not too happy about coming, and three of the Elders who were just staring at him suspiciously muttering things only those three could hear.  
  
"Do you really have to go? Can't you stop him Aunt Yelan!" Meilin whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Meilin but this is his choice. Good luck Syaoran." His mother said giving him a hug.  
  
"Please don't go!" Meilin was clinging to her cousin. "I know you don't love me, but it will be so lonely here without you!"  
  
"I'm not staying! I never even wanted to come back here in the first place!" Syaoran yelled shaking Meilin off his arm. Meilin had a very hurt look on her face. "Good-bye everyone." He said one last time before turning around and boarding the plane. 'I hope Meilin is wrong and she hasn't forgot me...' He though as he stared out the window waiting for the plane to take off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That chapter wasn't too short was it? Hope not, though I have been known for short chapters. Still confused about the title? Course ya are! Don't worry it should be explained soon. Give me at least 5 NEW reviews and I'll give u another chapter! Right now there's 12, so that means at least 17! Please review.^_^  
  
Cyas minna! 


	2. Chapter two

iOkay here's the second chapter. Ohh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.blah, blah, blah..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is Miyoko  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Where's Sakura?  
  
"Okay class, please, take your seats. " The class then scrambled to their proper seats, none of them had noticed the teacher enter the room. "Okay, well today we have a new exchange student. Many of you may remember him from his last visit." Soon all the students had focused on the teacher, and all but one of the students was paying attention. "His name is Li Syaoran. You may come into the room now." He said nodding towards the door.  
  
A tall boy with amber eyes and very messy chestnut brown hair stepped into the classroom. Several of the girls who had no idea who he was, were staring at him and whispering. At the same time many of the guys got worried looks. "Syaoran is from Hong Kong and lived here about five years ago. Why don't you go take a seat by." The teacher paused a moment to look around the room for and empty seat. "Miyoko." He said once he found one.  
  
Syaoran was looking around the room for familiar faces. He found Tomoyo, who had a very surprised look on her face, and several others but couldn't find the one person he wanted to see the most, Sakura. 'Where is she? Maybe she's just not in this class.' He thought to himself  
  
"Miyoko, please raise your hand so Syaoran can find you." No one answered. "Miyoko! MIYOKO!" Still no one raised his or her hand. Finally Tomoyo tapped the girl in front of her.  
  
"Miyoko raise your hand." She whispered, though the class was completely silent so most people could still hear her anyways. The girl snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh...yeah...right." Miyoko raised her hand while some students laughed or whispered things like airhead under their breath. She could hear them of course but didn't seem to care. She was about to go back to what ever dream world she came from, when she saw Syaoran walking towards her.  
  
Syaoran walked to his seat next to Miyoko. Miyoko had long curly blond hair and blue eyes. She looked at Syaoran with distant lost eyes. He could feel her continue to stared at him until the end of class. She didn't seem to care to much about anything else happening in class, and the teacher yelled at her several more times to get her to pay attention. She always seemed to focus back on him though.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At lunch Syaoran went over and sat under a tree with Tomoyo. The same old group still sat with them. The only real difference was Sakura wasn't there.  
  
"So Chiharu, where's Miyoko?" Tomoyo asked as she opened up the bag her sandwich was in and look in the direction another group of people were sitting.  
  
"She went home sick. I think she's skipping though." Chiharu said examining something unidentifiable on her lunch tray. "Why do you care so much? It's not like she's our friend anyways."  
  
"She does have a point Tomoyo." Rika said nodding in agreement with Chiharu. "She hangs out with a bad crowed. You really shouldn't get involved with those kind of people you know."  
  
"I suppose.but." She trailed off as Eroil came to sit with them.  
  
"But what?" Eroil asked curiously.  
  
"Tomoyo's just obsessing over Miyoko again." Takashi said as if it were an everyday thing.  
  
"I am not!" Tomoyo said annoyed.  
  
"Miyoko, isn't that the annoying girl who I have to sit next to in first period?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo and Eroil exchanged glances.  
  
"Yup! That's the one." Takashi answered.  
  
"I don't remember her hear before." He said.  
  
"She came here about...ohh...about two years after you left." Syaoran just nodded making a mental note. Much of the rest of their lunch period was the usual talk of homework, how cruel the teachers that gave it to them were and what you did in classes some of the friends had already been to and others still had to take.  
  
When they were leaving to return to their classes Syaoran slowed down to meet Tomoyo's pace. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmm..." Tomoyo knew what was coming. She'd been dreading it too.  
  
"Where is Sakura?"  
  
"Um, a...well, you know I really should be going. The bell's about to ring and-" She said trying to ignore his question. There was no chance of that happening with Syaoran though.  
  
"TOMOYO!" He yelled frustrated.  
  
"Okay, calm down! Um. meet me after school. I'm warning you though, I can't tell you much, I and I can't guarantee you'll like what I have to tell you...well, bye!" Tomoyo ran off nervously.  
  
'What's going on here? I hope Sakura's okay. Maybe Meilin really is right, and she wants nothing to do with me." He thought as he made his way to class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran waited outside of the school for Tomoyo. Eventually she came out, locked arms with Eroil. Syaoran just rolled his eyes at the site of this. The she kissed Eroil on the cheek and walked over to Syaoran. "How can you stand that guy?"  
  
"Well, he's a lot smarter then you for one thing." She said slightly annoyed by his comment.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"To state the obvious, he didn't wait FIVE YEARS to come back to me!" she yelled loud enough to get several looks.  
  
"Right, that." Syaoran solemnly agreed.  
  
"So, did you have good first day back?" Tomoyo said avoiding the topic still.  
  
"What do you think?" He said annoyed. He knew perfectly well what she was doing, and refused to let her do it. "So where's Sakura?" He asked for the second time that day. Hopping this time she would give him an answer. Tomoyo's face saddened, and she sighed in defeat.  
  
"She's gone." Was the simple answer she gave him, and most definitely not the one he wanted to hear.  
  
"What do you mean `she's gone?' Where to?" He said worried and confused at the same time.  
  
"She's just gone. I can't tell you where, and don't ask anyone else where she is either. They don't know. Only me, her brother and father know, and Eroil. I think anyway." She added quickly as a second thought before continuing. "I don't think she wants anyone to tell you where she is."  
  
"Is she okay?" Syaoran asked starting to worry.  
  
"Um.she's not in danger or anything if that's what you mean." Tomoyo answered, though it only made Syaoran worry more, and now he was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Does she even know I'm here?" He nearly yelled.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
"How does she know? I haven't seen her." He continued.  
  
"I can't tell you." She was still speaking very quietly.  
  
"WHY!?!" Syaoran yelled. Right away he new he shouldn't have, because Tomoyo burst out in a fury of tears, and now, her own yelling.  
  
"Because I can't! I promised her I wouldn't Syaoran! I PROMISED! Do you think I like not being able to tell you? Do you think I like not even knowing if my best friend is okay? I hardly talk to her, and even when I do, it's not like it's even a real conversation!" She paused for a moment to collect herself. "Look," she said whipping her eyes. "Sakura is gone. That's it. It's over." Tomoyo whipped her eyes a final time. "I, I really need to go." Syaoran let her words linger in the heavy air for a moment before speaking.  
  
"But. Where to?" He asked.  
  
"To...um...I gotta go somewhere.I, I just need to go." She said nervously.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since now. Bye!" Tomoyo ran off leaving Syaoran very confused.  
  
Syaoran walked around aimlessly for a while thinking about the strange conversation he just had with Tomoyo before unconsciously arriving at Sakura's house. He just stood there looking sadly the house. He stood there for about five minutes, and then someone came out of the house to see what he was doing.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay?" Syaoran snapped out of it, and noticed Miyoko standing right in front of him, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Ohh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I was bothering you." He said turning to walk away, but the girl spoke again, stopping him.  
  
"No you weren't I just came out to make sure you were okay, but what were you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking. I know the girl who used to live here.well I used to know her anyway." Syaoran corrected himself realizing it had been five years since he last saw her. "In fact she's the reason I came back. The only reason. but from what I've been told, she just disappeared." Syaoran had a sad distant look on his face. "Well sorry to have bothered you when you were sick." Then he just waked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope u liked it. I made it a little bit longer, like the last one. Thanx 2 every 1 who reviewed! (Dee, anjliet, Sango, Chibi Menchi, and PrincessKrystal01. I luv ya!) I'd also like to thank Cutie Blossom, Silver- Cherry, Alice, bishounen lovah, rei, lil DragonLex, Ccslilazngirly, Busk- Magic13, Utano-Amaya, and Blue Phoenix who reviewed the first time around. Also I 4got 2 mention this last chapter but if any of u don't like the whole review thing u can e-mail me @ lime_monkey28@hotmail.com. (does that become a link?)Well that's all 4 now!  
  
~Cyas minna! 


	3. AN I am so sry!

Okay, first of all I would like 2 apologize 2 ever1 who has reviewed so far. I AM SO SORRY! I haven't had much time 2 rewrite the stuff. I know I said it was finished, and it is, but I'm still in the process of rewriting, which I have had very little time 2 do. I've been sick, and had an ear infection (so painful!) and now I've got tons of make-up work. C, even this wouldn't b that much of a problem but I can only concentrate and type when people leave me alone.try never. I won't b able 2 update, unfortunately, till the fri after thanks giving. So so so so sorry! Please keep reviewing. It keeps me smiling. and have a HAPPY TURKEY DAY! 


	4. Chapter three, finnaly

I don't own anything and never will. The only thing I own is the story line. You can't take that.well actually you could, but then you'd just be a ragamuffin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who is Miyoko  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" A voice yelled after Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, hi Miyoko." Syaoran wasn't really paying attention. "What do you want?" He was not in the best mood.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Nothing of much interest to you." He said noticing what she was wearing. It really didn't seem to surprise him all that much considering the people he usually saw her with at school. She was wearing baggy cargo jeans, and a tight fitting black tank top that clearly said 'back off' in bold white letters. He outfit was complete with a spike bracelet on her right arm and a skull necklace. I just don't plan on staying here much longer." He said hoping she would leave.  
  
"What! Why would you go!" She seemed to be really upset by this.  
  
"Why do you care? I hardly even know you." He said taking his problems out on Miyoko.  
  
"So? I see you every day in English, first period, and Social Studies fourth period." She said as if that suddenly made them best friends.  
  
"What's your point? There's no chance of me going out with you if that's what you think." He said getting more irritated by the minute.  
  
"Why would you leave?" She asked completely ignoring his last statement.  
  
"I've been here over a month and I can't find her anywhere." Syaoran had been trying to find Sakura anyway possible, by magic, though Sakura could probably hide her own aura by now, and just by walking the streets and asking people. No one knew where she was. Tomoyo had been right. Some people gave guesses, but no one really knew.  
  
"By 'her' you mean this Sakura girl.don't you?" She sounded disappointed, but Syaoran didn't really care how she felt.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He really had no desire to discuss this with Miyoko.  
  
"Well.what if you never find her! What if she hates you, and wants nothing to do with you? Maybe she wishes you'd just give up and go away!" Miyoko yelled at him.  
  
"Don't say that! Why don't you just leave me alone! I can't stand you anyway!" He yelled, glaring at her. She looked hurt for a second, but quickly regained herself.  
  
"What will you do if you leave? Go back home?" She said fiercely.  
  
"No!" He yelled again, realizing he had never thought of this. "I don't know what I'll do." He knew he couldn't go home though. That would just prove to Meilin that she was right.  
  
"Please don't go." Syaoran looked down at Miyoko who was about a head shorter then him. She had suddenly grabbed him and was clinging to his arm protectively.  
  
"Get off me!" He said startled by her sudden change in behavior, while trying to shake her off. This made her suddenly realize what exactly she was doing and quickly let go turning red.  
  
"S-sorry." She was avoiding his eyes and needed to think of something quick.  
  
"You're just like her."  
  
"Like who?" Miyoko said looking at him once more.  
  
"My annoying cousin. She does that all the time." He said, getting annoyed just thinking about it.  
  
"No I'm not!" She argued.  
  
"You don't even know her." Syaoran was getting more and more annoyed with Miyoko by the moment.  
  
"Where are you going? Right now, I mean." She asked changing the subject completely.  
  
"Nowhere. I was trying to think, but then you came." He said trying to give her a hint. She just ignored him though.  
  
"Come with me to the ice cream parlor then! Tomoyo will be there." She added, hoping to persuade him.  
  
"Why should I?" He really just wanted to be left alone. "Tomoyo's not even your friend anyway. I know her, she wouldn't want anything to do with someone like you."  
  
"Why do you say that!" Miyoko seemed to be very insulted by that.  
  
"What do you mean? You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said hoping if he got her mad enough she'd leave." If you're friends, how come you never talk at school?"  
  
"Who said that all friends have to talk at school? We talk outside of school." She argued. "Why do you think I'm meeting her at the ice cream parlor?"  
  
"If you say so." Miyoko could hear the disbelief in Syaoran's voice. She stopped walking and paused to think for a second. Syaoran didn't even bother to stop and see what she was doing. After he was about ten feet ahead of her she ran to catch up causing him to sigh in annoyance when she caught up.  
  
"I'll leave you alone if you come?" She half asked in attempt to persuade him. He didn't answer. "Oh come on!"  
  
"Fine." Syaoran agreed reluctantly. He couldn't even remember what he was thinking about anymore, and at least this way Miyoko might shut-up. Soon they arrived at the ice cream parlor. Tomoyo was already waiting for them. She was early as usual.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tomoyo said waving as they approached the ice cream parlor. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
'It's the only way I could get rid of her." Tomoyo could hear the clear annoyance in his voice. Then Tomoyo turned to Miyoko.  
  
"Umm, Miyoko, can I see you alone for a second." She said urgently, dragging Miyoko out of hearing range. "What do you think you're doing!" She fiercely whispered.  
  
"I'm not doing anything wrong." She answered sweetly.  
  
"I'll believe you for now, but you can't mess with him like this." Tomoyo's voice was calmer this time.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do Tomoyo!" Miyoko finished before returning to Syaoran, Tomoyo following behind her.  
  
"Sorry about that." Tomoyo apologized. Then she led the group inside. "It'll be quicker if we all order together. You guys can just pay me back later. So what do you want?"  
  
"A triple fudge Sunday!" Miyoko said almost immediately.  
  
"Your so skinny, how can you eat like that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Guess I'm just lucky." Miyoko said shrugging. "So what are you gonna get Syaoran?"  
  
"Just a vanilla cone." He answered. "I wasn't planning on buying anything," he quickly shot Miyoko a threatening glare. " so I don't have enough for anything else."  
  
"That's fine. Okay we'll have one vanilla cone, one chocolate milkshake, and one triple fudge Sunday." Tomoyo said to the person at the counter.  
  
"That'll be $8.25. " Tomoyo handed her the money and then left temporarily to go make their ice cream. She came back about a minute later with the ice cream. "Here you are. Thank you and have a good day."  
  
"Lets go sit outside." Tomoyo suggested. They all took they're ice cream and moved to one of the tables sitting outside the parlor. Once they were sitting Syaoran dug through his pocket to get his money and gave it to Tomoyo. Miyoko was still searching in her purse for hers.  
  
"I don't see why girls always have to carry around purses." Syaoran remarked talking a lick of his cone.  
  
"And you really don't want to know the answer to that question." Tomoyo remarked back. Syaoran rolled his eyes at Tomoyo's answer. "Found it yet?" She asked Miyoko.  
  
"Almost. Here it is!" Miyoko pulled her hand out of her purse with her money in it, but also caused a small bottle to fall out with it. The bottle hit the ground with a small tapping sound and the all starred at it for a split second. Miyoko immediately recognized the small bottle and went to grab it. Tomoyo recognized it too and was too quick for Miyoko and snatched it up before Miyoko could grab it. Syaoran just stood back and watch as the seen unfolded. First Tomoyo just starred at it. Her expression was an unreadable mixture of shock, sadness, and anger, and her eyes began to glimmer with tears.  
  
"What do you think your doing! You said you stopped!" She screamed at her friend, her grip on the bottle tightened. Miyoko just stood there not knowing what to say. "I thought you were changing back! Things were almost normal again!" Syaoran stared in shock. He had never seen her act like this before. Then she pointed at him. "It's because of Syaoran, isn't it!" Tomoyo was starting to make the girl cry but she was so angry she didn't even notice.  
  
"It's none of your business why!" Miyoko yelled back, though not as fierce as Tomoyo. Then she grabbed the bottle out of Tomoyo's hand, gave Syaoran a last glance, and ran away. Once she was gone Tomoyo fell to the ground on her knees crying. Syaoran went over to Tomoyo and tried to comfort her.  
  
'It's okay. Calm down Tomoyo." He said as he tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.  
  
"What.sniff.do.sniff.you know." She gave him and angry glance before picking herself up "It's all you fault!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked confused. "What do I have to do with any of this?"  
  
"Everything." She said now more calmly, her anger and tears spent. "Don't you see? Haven't you ever looked at Miyoko?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately, I see her every day Tomoyo." He said not getting her point.  
  
"No, I mean really look at her." She said whipping her eyes. "Next time you see her do that. Look into her eyes."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Syaoran said it as if Tomoyo was crazy. "Why don't we just get you home, okay?" Tomoyo just sadly nodded.  
  
"Syaoran?" Tomoyo said just before they reached her mansion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Help her. She's really messed up. I know you think you don't care, but you do." Tomoyo pleaded with him "She doesn't even act like herself anymore...ever."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll try." He agreed, but was still unsure if he would actually go through with it.  
  
"Thanks." She said just as they arrived at her mansion.  
  
"Is she alright!?!" One of the guards walked over worriedly. If something happened to her he would be the one to get in trouble for it.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little upset. I'd like to go in now if that's okay." He said with a weak smile.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo." Syaoran said leaving, now annoyed that the rest of his thoughts for the day were on Miyoko instead of Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry that took sooooo long! At least this chapter is a little bit longer 4 u. I just write short chapters sorry, but please stop complaining about it. The next 2 chapters will probably b shorter though.  
  
I would also like to thank anjuliet, Chibi Menchi, Princess Krystal01, hehez, Avelyn Lauren, serenity meiling li, Dee, and Kishi who reviewed. I luv u guys! U guys r actually giving me at least 5 reviews! I would ask 4 10 b4 I type the next chapter but I don't wanna get 2 greedy, So send at least 5 reviews.  
  
Ohh yeah, very much thanx go to Kishi who is going 2 put my fic up on her site! ^_^ So u should go there! It's  
  
You can also e-mail me @ lime_monkey28@hotmail.com. All reviews/flames r welcome! 


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Okay? I admitted it. I do own my story line though, so please, please, PLEASE don't steal it! It's all I got.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Who is Miyoko  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Syaoran walked into class Monday morning and sat in his usual seat. He was relieved to make it in just before class stared because he didn't want Tomoyo or Miyoko to have a chance to talk to him.  
  
Miyoko walked in seconds later and placed a note on his desk. She didn't say a word. Just set it there and moved to the seat next to him.Syaroan picked up the carefully folded note and read it:  
  
'I said was going to leave you alone. I'll keep that promise.as long as you want me to anyway.'  
  
To his surprise, Miyoko didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was there after that. Usually she would glance over at him every few minutes. To him, it was very strange. Sometimes she would look happy, sometimes sad, and sometimes even look like she was ready to strangle him to death.  
  
With Tomoyo, however, it was a different story. The second they made eye contact, she gave him a pleading look that clearly said, "did you talk to her?" That look only made him feel guilty for not doing so. Why should he? God knows Miyoko wasn't HIS friend! The words Tomoyo have said earlier still stuck in his mind though. "I know you think you don't care, but you do" How would she know whether she cared or not?  
  
"SYAORAN!" The teacher practically screamed at him.  
  
"Huh?" He said jumping out of his thoughts and back into reality. "What?"  
  
"Get up to the bored and do problem number three!" He yelled again. Irritated that it took four tries to snap the boy out of it.  
  
Right, this was math class. Syaoran got up to the bored and quickly did the problem. He was done before anyone else, even though most of them had already been up there for about a minute.  
  
By the time class was over, he decided he might as well talk to Miyoko. Tomoyo had helped him and Sakura get together, even though at the moment he had no idea where the girl he love so much was, and now he felt it was only right he help her. That, and what she said earlier was beginning to drive him mad.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran left for what was Sakura's house. It was now Miyoko's. He would have just talked to her right after school, but he had to stay after to work on a science project, so she was gone by the time he was done with it. At least it wasn't a long walk from the school to her house.  
  
As he walked up to the house and knocked on the door, he still wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, or say. From inside he heard someone yell, "I'll get it!" The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it before.  
  
"That's okay, I got it!" He heard another voice yell. This voice he knew he recognized. Seconds later the door opened and reviled Miyoko. "Ohh.hi Syaoran." Her voice was less than enthusiastically. "I said I'd leave you alone." She said half-heartedly. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Hi. ummm, Tomoyo wanted me to talk to you and-" He started.  
  
"Ohh.figured as much." She stared at the ground for a second before looking up at him. "So, say whatever it is you want to say and get it over with."  
  
"I didn't really have anything planned to say." He said suddenly feeling really stupid.  
  
"Let's just walk then." She said leaving, closing the door behind her. She walked down to the end of the yard and turned to look at Syaoran who was still just standing there. After a second he walked a caught up to her. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was, he just felt it was the right thing to do. They just walked in silence for a while be fore Miyoko spoke again.  
  
"It's really good to see you again you know." Syaoran just gave her a strange look, and he was about to say something but she kept talking. "I thought I got over you, ya know. I almost did but then I saw you again." Syaoran stopped walking, but Miyoko kept waking so he went to catch up to her.  
  
"Everything came rushing back." She continued. "That's why I started taking drugs again. I though it could just make everything go away. But here you are.. "She stopped and turned to the very confused Syaoran standing next to her. "God Syaoran, "She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you recognized me?" Syaoran stared deep into her eyes as if searching for something.  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaa.u like? Sorry it took so long 2 get up, and that it was like the shortest chapter ever.. I've been busy w/ x-mas stuff.I don't have time to list everyones name this time(in a rush) but thanks 2 every1 who reviewed!!!! You guys r my heros! I'll go back and add names later. 


	6. Chapter five, at last

Disclaimer: I own CCS.I own CCS.I own CCS. well it worked 4 Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz.guess I still don't own it..  
  
***PLEASE READ! *** A lot of you were saying Syaoran should nave figured it was her already, ne? Well, first of all, the conversation they had in chapter 3 was really the fist time they had had an actual conversation. And, as some1 said, Miyoko was crying out 4 attention, but he really didn't care about her. And also, in the last chapter I tried 2 make it look like he suspected that she could possible be sakura.guess I didn't do a very good job though.  
  
To _____: Slow down! You'll hurt yourself. I normally don't reply 2 individuals, but w/ u that's an exception (read _____'s review if u want 2 know y) Okay, first off all, if u remember back to the chapter b4 that Tomoyo said something like, "I thought she stopped, but she started again." Something along those lines, I don't remember exactly. And she was referring to Miyoko, not Sakura. This also takes place after the second movie, but the he leaves again and doesn't come back until the 1st/2nd chapter of my story. Did that help at all?  
  
Sorry 4 all of that! Please read now! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Who is Miyoko?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"It's really you." Syaoran whispered to himself after looking at her for a while. Then she pulled away, almost angrily.  
  
"Why didn't you come back?" She said fiercely as tears welled up in her eyes. Syaoran couldn't stand to see her cry, but was afraid of what might happen if he tried to comfort her now.  
  
"I didn't have a choice." Regret filled his voice. "My family is there, I had to train and-"  
  
"Train for what!" She interrupted. "All the cards were already caught and transformed!"  
  
"They want me to become clan leader-" he started but then remembered something. "Letters! I sent you letters for the longest time, but you never answered."  
  
"I never got any." She said half disbelieving.  
  
"They must have never sent them." He didn't really sound surprised. The Clan elders could have easily made it so the letters never reached her, and they thought any contact with the girl he loved would distract him form his training. "I thought you had found someone else."  
  
"Then why did you come back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I hoped that you didn't, and that maybe." He let his sentence linger for a moment before continuing. "Maybe I still had a chance."  
  
"ohhh." She couldn't look at him anymore. She chose to stare at the ground instead. There was a long uncomfortable pause before Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Sakura," He said softly. "Why did you change yourself like this?"  
  
"I never expected you to leave so suddenly." She said looking at him once again. "At first, I hoped you would come back.just about everyone said to get over it, and that there was no way you were ever coming back." She smiled a little as if they were happy memories, but they weren't. "I'd tell them they were wrong, but eventually I started to believe them. After that, I just tried to forget, but I couldn't." Syaoran watched Sakura change her gaze from him to the ground, but never once did he look away as she was speaking. "Then about two years after you left, Touya left for collage. I just felt so alone."  
  
"Is that why you-" Syaoran started to ask, but she quickly interrupted him.  
  
"It's like a play." He gave her a strange look, but she looked away and up at the sky instead. "Your still you, but your not yourself. You're someone else. I wasn't Sakura anymore. I was Miyoko. Just about everyone believed that, so I began to." She looked back at Syaoran." Then you came. I wanted to hurt you.like you did me. I thought if I could make you love me, then I could leave and we would be even."  
  
Syaoran stared at her for a long time. He wasn't sure what exactly to say. Then he remembered the reason he had come to see her in the first place. "What about the pills?" He said quietly. Sakura looked like she might almost laugh.  
  
"You mean these?" She said taking the same bottle from earlier out of her pocket. "I tried them once, right after I changed. I thought it would help.they didn't though. Tomoyo found out, but I already had decided to never do them again. Then you came back. I still had the old bottle from the first time, so I thought I'd try it again.I never did though."  
  
"But Tomoyo said that you."  
  
"I know what she thinks. I let he think that, and I really don't plan on changing her mind about that anytime soon. Besides, at the time, everyone thinking I did them made me even less like Sakura." There was again another long pause before Syaoran said what they were both thinking.  
  
"So what next?" He said looking her right in the eye. "Do you plan to stay Miyoko or..." His last sentence caused even more silence as Sakura returned to thinking. "I can go home if you want me too." He said sadly. Sakura shook her head though.  
  
"No. I don't want you to go anymore." She was very sure of t she said. "I want to be Sakura again..." She then returned to looking at the ground again. "Just please don't go." She said as tears she'd been fighting to control through out the entire conversation started to seep though.  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you again Sakura." He promised.  
  
"You do?" She looked up at him, a small smile now appearing on her newly tear stained cheeks. Syaoran just nodded in response, and Sakura's smile grew a little. "Good. Now here..." She said as she reached in her pocket and took out a familiar looking bottle. "I don't ever want to see or be tempting by these again."  
  
Syaoran nodded again and took the bottle. Then he pointed the hand they were in away from Sakura. Instantly they burst into flames, but no harming Syaoran what so ever. He then dumped the small pile of ash in his hand onto the ground, and clapped the remaining dust off of his hands.  
  
"How did you do that?" She asked amazed by what she just saw.  
  
"You weren't the only one who learned new magic over the past few years." He said confidently.  
  
"How do you know if I learned anything new?" She asked. Syaoran rolled his eyes. She was still as oblivious to things as ever.  
  
"You concealed your aura." He said as if it was obvious, and since they both possessed magic, it kind of was.  
  
"Ohh, yeah that." She said blushing a little because she had completely forgotten. Then there was yet another pause as they both thought of what they were to say next and in the end Syaoran was the quicker thinker.  
  
"Sakura?" He started  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to keep your hair that way?" He asked. She just looked at him for a moment before speaking.  
  
"It's not real..."She admitted, taking off what was now found to be a wig. "I was too scared to change my hair that drastically..." She was a little embarrassed by this but covered it up well enough that Syaoran didn't notice. Her hair was still the sweet honey brown that he remembered, only now it was longer and came down as close as possible to her shoulders without touching them. "Better?"  
  
"Much." Syaoran said smiling, something he hadn't done in years. Then their eyes met once again and they slowly came close until they finally kissed. When they finished Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and she gently laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity to them, but was really only a few minutes.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura said after a while. "What time is it?" Syaoran looked down at his watch  
  
"About 8:30. Why, do you need to go?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I didn't but Onni-chan will get suspicious."  
  
"I though you said he went to collage?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"He is, but he's visiting." Then she pulled away from Syaoran enough to look at him and smiled. "Wont he be surprised." Syaoran smiled as well and released Sakura. "Besides, there's some things I need to take care of before I go to school tomarrow."  
  
"As Sakura, right?" he asked just to be sure.  
  
"Yep. As Sakura. Will you help me explain things?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good...will you walk to school with me tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." He said giving her a final gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"Great! Bye!" Sakura ran off in the other direction. And Syaoran walked home now he had a lot to think about.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura was impatiently sitting on her bed checking out the window every five seconds. Where was he? He was supposed to be here already! She got up and peeked out the window again. "Ughhhhhhh!"  
  
"What's your problem squirt? Hey, since when do you get up on time?" Touya was peeking though the door, originally planning to wake her up.  
  
"Go away Touya!" She though a pillow at him but he closed the door to block it before peeking his head back in.  
  
"So why are you awake anyway?" He asked again.  
  
"It's no concern of yours." She said trying to cover up how quickly her heat was sinking as each minute Syaoran wasn't' there passed.  
  
"I'll just make it my concern then. Now why are you up?"  
  
Was it really that odd that she was up on time? Yes. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" She was walking towards him to leave her room.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sakura was now almost at the door.  
  
"Syaoran'sbackandthat'swhyidecidedtobecomemyselfagainandhewasgonnawalktoscho olwithmebye!" Sakura ran out the door. Why wasn't Syaoran here? Now she was going to be late again. Sakura was in no rush to get to school though. She slowly walked down the street. When she turned the corner she felt someone tap her on the back.  
  
"Why so sad?" Sakura turned around.  
  
"Syaoran!" She then jumped into his arms. "Why didn't you come to my house? I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Well.I'm a-" She quickly interrupted him.  
  
"You're still scared of Touya aren't you!?!" She laughed out.  
  
"I could beat him if I wanted." Syaoran said in attempt to cover it up. "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand towards the school. They ran half the way so they weren't late. They ignored the strange looks and whispers as they entered. Once they were inside they had agreed to see Tomoyo first, so the walked over to her locker.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Ohh, hi-" Tomoyo turned around. "SAKURA!?!" Sakura just nodded. "You're really back!" Tomoyo hugged her friend. "I knew Syaoran would bring you back." Tomoyo pulled away from Sakura, and turned to Syaoran and hugged him as well, surprising everyone. "I told you, you cared!" Then she turned back to Sakaura. "You have to tell me everything!"  
  
"Sure but at lunch okay. We're like the only ones left not in class and we still have to get our books!" Sakura panicked. Tomoyo also noticed the empty hallways. Then the two girls hurried to their fist class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the end of the end of the day Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were tired of explaining about Sakura, Miyoko, and what happened. They also all had their own version of the same story, which didn't help. Especially with the way things get changed throughout the day in a high school. Finally everyone at school settled for the fact that Sakura got hit on the head causing her to lose her memory and think she was Miyoko. Then her 'long lost love' came back and helped her remember. That's surprisingly what the whole school ended up believing and none of them felt like messing with it.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were in Penguin Park watching the sun set. "Remember how everything always seemed to happen here?"  
  
"Yeah. We never got a break either." Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder. "After the final judgment it was almost like catching the cards all over again. I'm glad you were there to help me though."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me?"  
  
"I already did like ten times Sakura. I'm not leaving."  
  
"Please?" Sakura put on her cutest pouty face. The one that could make Syaoran melt. "Just one more time? Please?" She just couldn't hear it enough.  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you. No matter what." He said again knowing it would make her smile.  
  
"Good." Then Sakura kissed him gently on the lips. "And I'll never leave you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Finally! It's over. I apologize that it took me ages to get this chapter up, but there was Christmas stuff to deal with, and I have temporarily lost my interest with this story too. Well I hope you like it. Ohh, I do have other CCS fics, there all 1-shots though. Feel free to read them, but I don't think I'm going to rewrite them netime soon. I'm on to bigger and better things. Inuyasha! ^_^  
  
Thankyous!!! Anjuliet, Tiny Dancer, Cheria, Dee, maria, Cute Star Angel, DemonVi, Jessica, Princess Krystal01, jtangel, Krystal25, MajicKnightNancy, Avelyn Lauren, Sarah, Chibi Menchi, Hysteric, cardcaptorslover, Kyokyoneko chan and ne 1 who reviews this last chapter. I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! YOU ARE MY HEROS!!! 


	7. final AN

I just updated like 2 hours ago and I already have 2 reviews. I think I'm going to answer the rest of the reviews I get 4 the final chapter, yes FINAL chapter.  
  
***Avelyn Lauren~ okay, Touya did notice and everything. I just didn't think it necessary to show Sakura explain everything to her brother and father after u basically saw what she would have said. I thought it seemed pointless. And when she was talking to syaoran she did mention she was going to explain everything to them.  
  
As for the thing w/ tomoyo, se wanted tomoyo to think what she did about the drugs to try and help create an image for herself. Sakura was also obviously trouble and so that would b y she and Tomoyo did not seem as close . About kero, just didn't really see much of a need, plus the story developed more as Syaoran saw it, not sakura so there really would have been no point in which he would have seen kero. And as 4 her powers I just didn't really see a need to get into much detail about those b/c they really didn't do ne fighting.  
  
***Anjuliet~ I really don't plan on creating an epilogue at the moment. Like I said, my inspiration for this story has left me.  
  
***Cute Star Angel~ don't worry about taking long 2 review. ^_^ I'm just glad u reviewed at all.  
  
***DemonVi~ wow, ur really gonna read my other stories? Ur so nice. ^_^  
  
***Deathbynumbers~ suicide? Really? That's kinda dramatic. Well, since I'm not gonna continue this story I guess I'll miss u.  
  
***maria~ I know I really shouldn't have made it end so easily, but like I said b4...my inspiration really has left me. If it ever returns 2 me I will though. 


End file.
